


По щелчку ножниц

by Lolifox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox





	По щелчку ножниц

— Совсем оброс, — говорит Ривай будто бы между делом, пока Эрен вот уже в который раз безуспешно пытается совладать с челкой. Налетевший с самого утра ветер лохматит волосы, бросает пряди в глаза, щекочет ими нос, отчего постоянно хочется почесаться.   
Эрен пожимает плечами и морщится, когда волосок задувает прямо в глаз.  
— Скоро будешь как твой титан.  
Ну и что, хочет сказать Эрен, какая разница, если они не мешают в бою. Но молчит.  
Ривай заканчивает расседлывать лошадь, поворачивается к нему и пристально наблюдает все те минуты, пока он возится со своей. Эрен чувствует его взгляд затылком, зябкие мурашки сбегают вниз по позвоночнику. Очень хочется поежиться. Он говорит себе, что это из-за ветра — да, точно, наверняка будет буря — и усилием воли держится спокойно и прямо.  
— Зайди ко мне вечером, — продолжает Ривай. Лошадь тычется мордой в ладонь, Эрен вздрагивает и отмирает, надеясь, что это было не слишком заметно. Как будто от взгляда Ривая может что-то укрыться. — Только вымойся перед этим.  
Эрен гладит лошадь по носу, медля, отвоевывая себе пару лишних секунд; сдувает челку с глаз и поворачивается.  
— Да, капрал.  
Ривай чуть слышно хмыкает. Эрен старается не улыбаться.

*

Всю дорогу до комнаты Ривая Эрен ежится: гуляющий даже в помещении сквозняк неприятно обдувает мокрую голову. Вытирать ее насухо он не стал, догадаться, зачем его позвали, было не сложно. Эрен знает, что себя Ривай стрижет сам: Ханджи как-то обмолвилась между делом. А теперь оказалось, что не только себя. Интересно, кому еще посчастливилось?  
Залетную мысль-надежду, что ему могли сделать исключение, он забивает костяшками в старый косяк, пока мнется у порога. Со всем старанием, разве что труха не летит.  
Дверь распахивается, и рука застывает на середине движения. Ривай смотрит хмуро:  
— Трех раз было бы достаточно, — и отступает внутрь комнаты, кивком предлагая Эрену войти.  
— Извините, — говорит тот, но получается не слишком убедительно, — задумался.  
Он ждет ответа, какой-нибудь колкости, но Ривай только поджимает губы, говорит:  
— Садись, — и указывает на стул под лампой.

Эрен усаживается, ерзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее на жестком дереве. Предвкушение растекается по венам, предвкушение смешанное с чем-то еще. Вся ситуация кажется слишком интимной, Эрен ругает себя за излишнюю мнительность и нелепые мысли, но избавиться от них не может.  
Ривай набрасывает полотенце ему на плечи, закрепляет на спине, проводит ладонями, расправляя складки. Запускает пальцы в мокрые волосы, видимо, прикидывая длину. Холодная капля срывается с концов, падает на шею; Эрен вздрагивает, встречается взглядом со своим отражением в оконном стекле и прикрывает глаза, смущаясь того, что увидел.   
С закрытыми глазами становится только хуже.  
Он жадно ловит звуки, пытаясь угадать, что происходит, когда Ривай отстраняется. Скрипят доски пола — три шага в сторону стола, три обратно — звякают ножницы. Ривай останавливается за спиной, поток воздуха холодит влажную кожу, теплые пальцы прикасаются к затылку. Эрен жмурится сильнее, чувствуя мимолетное поглаживание — не почудилось ли? — подается следом за оттянутой прядью, и распахивает глаза, когда Ривай недовольно предупреждает:  
— Не дергайся.  
Эрен кивает и тут же тушуется.  
— Бестолочь, — вздыхает Ривай.

Чувствовать его так близко очень странно, Эрен сжимает ткань брюк в кулаки и мысленно считает каждый щелчок ножниц, чтобы отвлечься хоть на что-то.   
Потому что руки Ривая, кажется, везде; кожа горит от мимолетных прикосновений: к вискам, скулам, ушам, затылку; осторожных — почти ласковых, если допускать, что Ривай может позволить такое. Больше всего сейчас хочется, чтобы он мог; Эрен проглатывает эту мысль, чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь, и надеется, что это останется без внимания.  
Когда все пошло не так, думает он, все-таки вздрагивая, когда Ривай дует ему на шею, убирая упавшую прядь.   
И не может дать себе ответа.

Ножницы перестают щелкать, Эрен оборачивается — не может же быть уже все? — но Ривай притягивает табуретку и садится напротив.   
Он выглядит сосредоточенным, тянется к лицу, почти берет его в ладони, отводя пряди с глаз. Что-то жаркое расползается в груди, Эрен не знает, куда деть взгляд, и смотрит на руки: четкие движения завораживают.  
Подцепить-отделить-вытянуть-обрезать, ни одного лишнего жеста, лезвия бликуют от лампы, и Эрен отстраненно думает, что Ривай может убить этими ножницами так же легко, как своими клинками. Взгляд сползает с рук на лицо, пялиться невежливо, но второго такого шанса может не быть; Ривай наверняка вот-вот одернет его, поэтому Эрен позволяет себе смотреть. На залегшие тени под глазами, мелкие, едва заметные морщинки в уголках, царапину на щеке, пробивающуюся щетину на подбородке, чуть прикушенную в задумчивости губу.

Сколько людей видели его так близко? Сколько из них до сих пор живы?

Воет ветер.   
Эрен не уверен, за окном или у него внутри. Потому что внутри - гулко, а все мысли словно выдуло. Потому, что когда Ривай заканчивает, встает и ерошит волосы на макушке, спускаясь ладонью вниз, Эрен неосознанно тянется за прикосновением. Прижимается щекой к ладони, чуть трется, словно какой-нибудь котенок, почти касается губами запястья. И, чувствуя, как напряглась рука, застывает, распахивает глаза. Посмотреть на Ривая страшно, не смотреть — невозможно и отдает трусостью, а Эрен не трус. 

Во взгляде Ривая нет гнева, только усталое понимание. Он смотрит пристально, наконец-то прямо на него, а не вскользь; между бровей залегла складка, и Эрену очень хочется прижаться к ней губами, стереть, чтобы не было даже намека.  
Ну же, стучит кровь в ушах. Давай. Ну.  
Эрен сглатывает.

Грохот разрушает тишину, окно дребезжит и отсвечивает ударившей молнией.  
Вот и все, думает Эрен, чувствуя как сердце пропускает удар. Вот и все.

Ривай убирает руку. Едва заметно ведет подбородком из стороны в сторону, тяжело выдыхает.  
Кому ты отказываешь, хочет спросить Эрен, ловя его дыхание, когда он наклоняется ближе и распутывает полотенце. Это почти объятие, и Эрен подается вперед, пытаясь его продлить, не позволить отстраниться окончательно.  
Ривай успевает первый. Он всегда успевает, и снова треплет волосы, оценивая работу.   
Останавливая.

Гром гремит еще раз.  
Эрену хочется распахнуть окно и заорать с ним в унисон.

Вместо этого он говорит:  
— Спасибо, — внимание привлекает полотенце, которое Ривай до сих пор комкает в руках, белые костяшки почти сливаются с ним цветом. Эрен вскидывает голову: — Капрал, вы...  
— Снова вернул тебе человеческий облик, — перебивает тот и, помолчав, добавляет: — Не в первый и не в последний раз.  
Эрен цепляется за фразу, как за спасательный круг, встает и повторяет:  
— Спасибо.  
Ривай кивает. И как-то сразу расслабляется. Встряхивает полотенце, аккуратно складывает его, вешает на спинку стула.   
— Можешь идти, — звучит ожидаемо. Эрен проглатывает третье спасибо, проводит по волосам, не в силах скрыть улыбку, и уже на выходе прощается:  
— Спокойной ночи.

Ривай предсказуемо не отвечает.  
Эрен закрывает дверь; за ней слышится скрип оконной створки, по ногам ударяет прохладой.   
В доносящихся из-за спины отзвуках грозы теперь неуловимо звенит обещание.


End file.
